Only You
by littledrummergirl257
Summary: Molly Weasley II is starting her seventh year at Hogwarts. She is Head Girl and determined to graduate top in her class and land an internship at the Ministry by the end of the year. However, when Professor Longbottom begins interfering in the love life of his son, Frank, who is also Head Boy, things get interesting. Follow Molly as she completes her final and slightly hectic year.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: That sad moment when you get all of your Author's Note typed up, and then your internet goes out. :( Anyways, hello! I'm excited that you are going to read this. I'm super excited for this story. I've gotten quite a bit of it written, and it has been a lot of fun to write it. Hopefully you enjoy it too! This is somewhat of a companion piece to my Ten Things story. I got the idea for this story from that one, so you will see some similar elements in them. **

**There will also be some appearances of two characters who I will explain more in detail later. They are two first years in this story, both created by my friend and I. We were co-writing a story, and we both created a character in the Harry Potter next generation world who would be the main character that we wrote about. My character, Keanu, makes a small appearance in this chapter. Adara, my friend's character, does not, but she may eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my OC's and some of the ideas in this story. The rest is J.K.'s.**

Taking a deep breath, Molly glanced around her bedroom one last time. She didn't want to forget anything. Today would be her last first day of school at Hogwarts. Granted, school didn't actually start today, but the start-of-term feast was tonight, and Molly would get to see her younger sister Lucy get sorted.

"Molly! Let's go!" an excited voice called. Molly looked at the doorway of her bedroom and found Lucy standing there, bouncing on her toes. Her bright red hair hung just past her shoulders, and the eleven-year-old's warm brown eyes were filled with excitement. However, the expression on Lucy's face contradicted the excitement in her eyes. Lucy's brow was furrowed and she was frowning at her older sister. "We're going to be late," she said simply.

Molly shook her head. "Luce, it's only eight forty-five. The train doesn't leave until eleven. We have plenty of time."

"But I wanted to get there early so that we can say good bye to all of our aunts and uncles too," Lucy protested.

"We'll still have plenty of time, Lucy," Molly told her, raising an eyebrow. Lucy sighed dramatically and walked back down the hallway to the stairs. Molly could hear her sister's steps as she stomped down the stairs.

After deciding that she hadn't forgotten anything, Molly walked over to her mirror to make sure that she looked okay. Her dark red hair was in a braid down her back, and her bangs were pinned back out of her face. Her face was bare of any make-up—she rubbed her eyes too much to be able to successfully wear make-up. She wore a plain black tank-top with a light gray jacket over it and jeans with trainers. Molly wasn't a complete tom-boy, but she never really enjoyed dressing up or putting hours of effort into her appearance.

"Molly!"

Molly winced at the sound of her name being screeched from the bottom of the stairs. Lucy was apparently very worried that they would be late.

"I'm coming!" Molly shouted back, grinning as she took out her wand to charm her extremely heavy trunk to float along behind her as she made her way to the kitchen.

Molly received a hug and a kiss on the cheek from her mother as she entered the kitchen. "I can't believe you're starting your last year at Hogwarts!" Audrey said, smiling at her older daughter. She looked toward Lucy. "And you're finally getting to start Hogwarts!" she put her arm around Lucy, who began protesting to the hug until her father gave her a stern look. Lucy hated hugs.

"At least she'll be out of your hair now, Audrey," Percy joked once Audrey let her go. His wife and younger daughter were very much alike in personality, and drove each other crazy being stuck home alone together during the last six years while Molly was at Hogwarts and Percy was at work.

"Do you have all of your books?" Audrey asked her daughters, ignoring her husband's comment.

"Yes, Mum," Lucy answered.

"All twelve," Molly said. "And all of the ones from other years just case I need to look something up."

"Do you have all of your old—" Percy began before Molly interrupted.

"And I have all of my old notes and assignments."

"Good girl," Percy said, approvingly.

Audrey rolled her eyes. Molly took after her father and was very studious. Molly and Percy would often get lost in conversations about different magical things that confused Audrey to death, since she was a Muggle. However, Audrey knew that she should be very proud of Molly. She _was_ tied for being top in her class, and had been made Head Girl for her final year.

"Thank goodness for extension charms," Percy muttered as he took a drink of his coffee before placing the cup in the sink. "So girls, do you think that we should get ready to go?" he asked his daughters. Audrey was planning on staying home while Percy took them to King's Cross.

"Yes!" Lucy squealed, standing up so quickly that her chair fell over.

"_Lucy!_" Audrey scolded her younger daughter.

"Sorry, Mum," the eleven-year-old apologized as she picked her chair back up.

Molly walked over to her mother's side. Audrey turned to her older daughter, and suddenly her eyes filled with tears. "This is the last time I'll have to tell you good-bye," she said softly, pulling her older daughter into a tight hug. Molly hugged her back.

"Then you'll get to keep me here for awhile," Molly told her. "And I'll be a lot quieter than Lucy, so you'll have fewer headaches."

Audrey chuckled. "Don't let yourself get too stressed this year, Molly. Mental break-downs are never a good thing, and your father and I hate receiving letters telling us that you've been given calming potions, or whatever it is that they give you when you get so stressed."

"Mum, that only happened twice last year, and three times during my fifth year. I'll be just fine," Molly told her mother, giving her a grin. Audrey rolled her eyes and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

After Audrey and Lucy said their good-byes, they all began to make their way out the door. "Make sure you write to us!" Audrey called to them.

"We will," Molly responded.

"We need to make sure that Lucy isn't getting into any trouble," Percy joked, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Dad!" Lucy said, giggling.

* * *

Several minutes later, Molly, Lucy, and Percy apparated in an alley near King's Cross Station. "Let's go!" Lucy said as soon as they had recovered from apparating.

When they entered King's Cross, they immediately spotted the rest of their family all standing in a group. All of their cousins were present, except Victoire, who had finished Hogwarts two years ago, and was now a reporter for _Witch Weekly_.

Molly was the next oldest in the family, followed closely by Fred, who was also starting his seventh year. Fred was in Gryffindor while Molly was in Ravenclaw. After Fred came Dominique, a sixth-year Gryffindor. After Dominique it was James, a Gryffindor starting his fifth year. Albus and Rose were starting their fourth year, both Gryffindors as well. Roxanne would be a third year, also in Gryffindor. Lily and Hugo were both in their second year, and were both in Gryffindor. The two youngest of the family, Lucy and Louis were both starting their first year. Molly and Victoire, who were the only two in the Weasley family to not be in Gryffindor, were hoping at least one of the two youngest would be in Ravenclaw.

"Zere is ze 'ead girl!" Molly's Aunt Fleur called from the group of Weasley's and Potter's when she saw her niece. Fleur worked as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, and had done so since Louis was four years old. Fleur also happened to be Molly's favorite aunt. "You and Frank will do so well togezer!"

Molly held back an exasperated sigh and smiled at her aunt. "It will be an interesting year," she said dully. Frank Longbottom was Head Boy this year. Molly wasn't entirely sure about how she felt about it yet. It wasn't that she didn't like Frank—she just had a tough time understanding their relationship. Molly was normally very good at figuring people out and understanding why they did the things they did; it was just that Frank always managed to surprise her by doing different things.

"They're probably going to end up killing each other," Fred said, joining their conversation. Molly gave him a glare. Fred, who was in Gryffindor with Frank, knew that Molly and Frank had a strange relationship. In the rare instances that they actually spoke to each other, it was normally to argue with each other or exchange sarcastic comments.

"No they won't. They'll behave," Percy said, eyeing his daughter. She gave him a half-smile and nodded.

"Speaking of you being Head Girl, shouldn't you be on the train getting ready to talk to the prefects?" Molly's Aunt Hermione asked.

Molly checked her watch. "I still have a few minutes. I don't want to get there too early and sit there by myself awkwardly," she said.

"But you're good at being awkward," Roxanne joked. Molly gave her a glare. Roxanne was normally quiet—unless she had something funny to say.

"Thanks, Roxie," Molly told her sarcastically. "I could give you detention, you know."

"Don't be threatening your cousins already," her Aunt Angelina said. "You never know when they'll catch you doing something you shouldn't be and will report you and get your title taken away."

"Because Molly will _definitely_ be doing inappropriate things," Roxie told her mother. The rest of the family laughed and returned to their other conversations amongst each other. Molly stood and chatted with her Aunt Hermione for a few more minutes before deciding to go. She gave her aunts, uncles and father a hug before walking to the train.

When she stepped onto the train, she found it completely deserted still. Most of the students were still saying good-byes to their loved ones. Molly continued down the hall of the train until she finally arrived in the prefect's compartment, which was still empty. She placed her trunk on one of the overhead racks using a levitation charm and sat down with a piece of parchment and her favorite teal quill. She had planned on arriving in the compartment early so that she could make an agenda for the meeting.

Several minutes later, the door slid open. Molly looked up and saw Frank standing in the doorway. "Overachiever," he said dully as he unceremoniously pulled his trunk in and lifted it up to the overhead storage rack.

"I've been here for barely five minutes," Molly argued.

"And you've been timing me to see how much longer it would take me to get here?" Frank asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No," Molly replied, giving him an icy glare.

"Oh look! They're already arguing!" a voice said from the doorway. Molly and Frank glanced over to see their friend, Leah Wood, standing in the doorway. Leah was in their year, and was one of the Hufflepuff prefects. Her younger sister Kayla, who was a Gryffindor prefect in her sixth year, stood just behind her.

"Hey guys," Frank said, motioning for them to come in and sit down. "We'll get started once everyone gets here." Slowly everyone began to trickle into the compartment. Some carried their trunks with them, and others had left their trunks in other compartments, planning on going to sit with their friends after the prefect meeting.

After Frank did a quick head-count, he leaned down and said to Molly, "I think everyone's here. Do you want to start the meeting?"

"You can," Molly replied, giving him a quick grin. Frank and she both knew how much she hated speaking in front of groups.

"Okay," Frank muttered, straightening himself up. "Let's get started. I think you all know this, but I'm Frank Longbottom, Head Boy." He motioned to Molly. "This is Molly Weasley, and she is Head Girl. Throughout the year you'll get to report to us and you can ask us questions or give us comments or just talk to us I guess. Once you all have your schedules, we'll work on a schedule for all of you to patrol the corridors." Frank continued to explain the prefect duties as Molly occasionally put in a word or two when she thought that Frank forgot something.

After the train had been moving for some time, Molly and Frank had finished giving the new prefects their orientation and reviewing the rules for the older prefects and informing them of new ones. As soon as Frank told everyone that they were free to go, Leah stood up and walked over to sit next to Molly.

"I can't believe we're already starting our seventh year!" she said. "My mum and dad almost started crying when I told them good-bye."

Molly gave Leah a smile. "Is she going to be like that for all the rest of your siblings too?" she asked. Leah was the oldest of the six Wood kids.

"She's got a long way to go," Leah joked, a smile on her own face now. "Oh!" she suddenly said. "Did Alysha tell you?" Alysha Stretton was Leah and Molly's friend, who was in their year.

"Tell me what?" Molly asked slowly.

"Fred finally asked her out!" Leah squealed. Molly raised an eyebrow. Leah wasn't normally the type to get overly excited.

"Neither of them told me anything…" Molly replied, making a face.

"Wait," Frank said, joining the conversation. "Your best friend and your cousin start dating, and neither of them tell you? Fred told me about it."

"You're his best friend, Frank," Molly told him.

"You're his cousin," Frank replied. "And Alysha is your best friend."

"Apparently not anymore," Molly said dramatically. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Let's drop it," Leah said, laughing. "My guess is that they both thought the other was going to tell you. Neither of them are the brightest crayon in the box." Frank and Molly both laughed as they continued the train ride, talking about other things.

* * *

Frank, Molly and Leah stuck together for the rest of the train ride and on the carriage ride to Hogwarts. When they finally reached the Great Hall, they met up with Fred, Alysha, and Jason Taylor, Leah's current boyfriend. Alysha, who was known for being perky, squealed when she saw her friends and ran up to hug each of them.

"Alysha, do you have something to tell me?" Molly jokingly asked as Alysha squeezed her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Although she was in Ravenclaw, Alysha had a reputation for being somewhat blonde at times. Molly glanced at Fred. "Oh! Fred! Weren't you going to tell her?"

"I thought you were going to tell her," Fred stated. The two stared at each other for several seconds before giggling. Molly exchanged a glance with Frank, who snickered. Molly just rolled her eyes at the couple.

"This is going to get old really fast," Leah muttered in Molly's ear as they all took off in different directions to go to their own tables. Fred, Frank and Jason all went to the Gryffindor table, while Leah headed to the Hufflepuff table and Molly and Alysha went to the Ravenclaw table.

"So is Lucy excited to get to come to Hogwarts finally?" Alysha asked as they sat down.

"Oh, she's more than excited. She hasn't shut up all summer," Molly said, laughing.

Alysha laughed and flipped her dark hair back out of her face. Her tanned skin made her naturally attractive face seem to glow. Molly sometimes wondered if she didn't have some veela blood in her from a few generations back. "Oh look! Here come the first years!"

Molly looked behind herself and found that the doors of the Great Hall had opened and Professor Longbottom was leading the first years into the room. Molly immediately spotted her sister, who was looking rather pale. Apparently her excitement had worn off and she was now nervous. Their cousin Louis walked right next to her, but hid his nervousness much better than Lucy. Molly also recognized Leah's youngest sister, Keanu walking next to Lucy.

Professor Longbottom, who was the Deputy Headmaster, read through his normal speech before the sorting began with Lauren Anderson. Eventually, Louis, Lucy and Keanu were the only students left to be sorted. Louis was called first, and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Molly applauded loudly as he raced over to sit at the table. Victoire will be proud, Molly thought as he took his seat and shook hands with some of the other Ravenclaws.

Lucy was called up next. She stumbled as she made her way up the stairs. Molly winced. Lucy always let her nerves get to her, and got extremely clumsy when she was nervous. Molly held her breath when the hat was placed on her little sister's head, but wasn't left hanging for long. After a few seconds, the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Lucy hopped up and walked very quickly to the Gryffindor table, where she sat down with the other first-year Gryffindors. Molly grinned. Lucy was smart, but Ravenclaw wasn't really where she belonged. She would be good in Gryffindor.

As Keanu trudged up to the stool, Molly looked over at her sister. Lucy gave her a huge grin and a thumbs-up. Molly grinned and waved at her. Then as Molly turned her head to watch Keanu be sorted, she happened to catch Frank staring at her. For a brief moment, they held each other's gazes; Molly's blue-green eyes looking into Frank's bright blue. The sorting hat yelling out, "GRYFFINDOR!" broke their moment and they both turned to watch Keanu stumble down the stairs to the Gryffindor table.

**Author's Note (Again): If you made it this far, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and will keep up with it as new chapters come. Many things will happen. This was just an introductory chapter for the most part. It may have been boring, but it will get more exciting. Molly and Frank are so much fun, and they have plenty of awkward/funny/weird/entertaining moments. I am going to include a list of the next generation characters how I see them. Everyone sees it differently.**

**Victoire Weasley: Graduated 2 years ago, Ravenclaw**

**Molly Weasley II: 7th year, Ravenclaw**

**Fred Weasley II: 7th year, Gryffindor**

**Dominique Weasley: 6th year, Gryffindor**

**James Potter II: 5th year, Gryffindor**

**Rose Weasley: 4th year, Gryffindor**

**Albus Potter: 4th year, Gryffindor**

**Roxanne Weasley: 3rd year, Gryffindor**

**Hugo Weasley: 2nd year, Gryffindor**

**Lily Potter: 2nd year, Gryffindor**

**Louis Weasley: 1st year, Ravenclaw**

**Lucy Weasley: 1st year, Gryffindor**

**I typed that up twice. Yay for failing internet. Okay, so I plan on updating this story somewhat regularly. I do have two other stories that I am working on, but this is currently the one I am most excited for, so who knows what will happen. I am just starting my freshmen year of college, and classes start soon. That probably means that free time disappears. So please just bear with me. Thanks for reading and feel free to review! I do a happy dance every time that I get a review because it makes me happy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I finally am getting to post the next chapter of this story! Finals are over and I am not on Christmas Break! Hooray! *does happy dance* I am still so excited for this story, and I hope that more updates will go up soon. Shout-out to Ravenclaw-Amongst-The-Serpents for reviewing the first chapter. Hopefully this story will do you justice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I do own is any original characters that you might see. And I only partially own them because they all have parents who were created by J.K...**

* * *

"Molly Weasley, you are ridiculous," Jacelyn Corner, one of Molly's yearmates said as she watched Molly unpack her trunk. Out of the five Ravenclaw seventh-year girls who shared that room, Molly was the only one still unpacking.

"You never know when these could come in handy," was Molly's stubborn reply. She was in the middle of placing all of her old textbooks on the small shelf next to her bed. She had arranged all of the books by subject and level, so she would be able to easily access any of them at any time.

"Molly, why did you even bring your Care of Magical Creatures books?" Tiffany Reed questioned. "Didn't you say that you were going to drop that class this year so that your class load would be lighter?"

"Well, I did drop it. It was the class that I was doing the worst in, and I really don't need it to work at the Ministry unless I want to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And, having the extra free period will be nice to have to work on my other homework. With the new schedule style, I'll have barely any free time," Molly pointed out to the girls. Since Professor McGonagall had taken over Hogwarts, many changes had been occurring. The most recent change had been in the students' schedules, as well as the addition of four new elective classes for students to take. The maximum amount of classes that students could take was twelve, but rarely did students choose that path.

"Yet you still brought all four of your Care of Magical Creatures textbooks?" Tiffany continued.

"Yes. Someone might need help, and if they do, I can help them," Molly replied.

"How many books did you bring?" Irene Hooper asked.

"Including all of my books for this year, seventy-six," the red-head replied with a smile. Jacelyn, Alysha, Tiffany and Irene stared at her, their faces blank. "What?" Molly asked, confused. "I need to be prepared."

"Molly Rebecca Weasley," Alysha said after several moments of silence. "We need to get you a life."

"I have a life! School is my li—Hey!" Molly yelped as a pillow crashed into her face. Alysha started laughing, as did the other three girls after they realized that Alysha had thrown the pillow. Molly picked the pillow up off of her bed and threw it at Alysha. Within seconds, all five girls were encased in a pillow-fight that lasted for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning the five seventh-year Ravenclaw girls woke up early. Molly was the first to get up and took a quick shower before braiding her hair down her back and getting dressed in her uniform. The other four girls spend more time on their appearances, putting on make-up and using charms to magically curl or straighten their hair.

"I wish that we could get our schedules before breakfast on the first day of classes. Carrying all of our books to breakfast because we don't know which ones to bring is hard on our backs. I don't know if I have room for all eleven books in my bag," Molly said out loud to no one in particular.

Alysha glanced at Molly. "Do we need another conversation like the one last night?"

"But that was a real question!" Molly protested. "If I have a class right away at 8:00, then I won't have time to come back up here and get whatever book I need."

"Molly, calm down. It's not even 6:30 yet. You'll have plenty of time. Worry about something more important instead. How does my hair look? I want Fred to think I look hot today!" Alysha said, happily flipping her hair over her shoulder and giving Molly a smile. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Miss Weaslye, here is your schedule," Professor Flitwick said as he handed Molly a piece of parchment. Molly snatched it away from his hand and stared at it.

"Transfiguration is first," she said, glancing up to see if anyone else was even remotely interested in their schedules. Alysha hadn't even looked at hers yet.

"I'm going to see if Fred and I have any free periods at the same time," the dark-haired girl said before standing up and prancing to the Gryffindor table and plopping down next to her boyfriend.

Molly watched her friend walk away and sit down by Fred, who was sitting next to Frank, then realized that she should figure out when Frank's open periods were so that they could figure out the prefects' patrolling schedules. Molly took one last sip of her coffee before picking up her impossibly heavy backpack and making her way to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Frank," she greeted, stopping next to him.

"We need to compare schedules," Frank said as soon as he realized that Molly was standing next to him. "When do you have free time today?"

"From 10:10 until lunch," Molly replied, glancing at her schedule. "Then tomorrow I am busy all day, and I have all of Friday morning off—"

"Really?" Frank questioned, his eyebrows raised. Making a face, he snatched the piece of parchment out of her hands.

"Hey!" Molly said, glaring at him. She reached to take it back from him, but he put his arm up to stop her. "You could have asked before just taking it," she muttered.

"We have the same exact schedule," Frank said, ignoring Molly's comment.

"Great," Molly snapped sarcastically. "Can I have _my_ schedule back now, then?" Frank handed it back to her. "We need to set up the prefect schedules still," Molly told him. "Tonight I'll post a notification for all of the prefects to give us a copy of their schedules by Friday morning and then we can meet to figure everything out."

"That'll work," Frank said, turning around to look at Fred and Alysha. The couple was giggling while holding hands and staring at each other. Frank turned back to Molly, rolling his eyes.

Molly made a disgusted face. "See you in Transfiguration," she told Frank before turning around and walking out of the Great Hall.

* * *

The NEWT level Transfiguration class had dwindled since the year before. Molly assumed that most of her classes would be like that. A lot of the students in her year probably wanted to keep their schedules open for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and only take the classes required by their selected career choice.

Molly was the second student to entire the Transfiguration classroom. Preston Thompson had beaten her. Preston was a Ravenclaw and enjoyed school as much as Molly did, and the two got along very well. In their first years at Hogwarts, most of their classmates had teased Preston for being a nerd, until they found out that he possessed an incredibly witty sense of humor.

"Well if it isn't the lovely, over-organized, picky, control-freak, book-nerd, and already stressed-out looking Head Girl, ready to begin her first class in her last year at Hogwarts," Preston said, giving Molly a charming grin.

Molly swung her backpack off of her back, letting it land very loudly and very close to Preston's toes. "Hi, Preston," she said, giving him a smile in return.

"I see you're rather feisty today, as always," Preston commented as Molly sat down in the seat next to him and began pulling supplies for class out of her bag.

"You realize that I'm probably the least 'feisty' girl in my family, yes?" Molly questioned him.

"That is true. But you still have that spirited Weasley blood in you," Preston told her.

Molly laughed. "That is true."

"Don't get too comfortable you two," a voice said form the doorway of the classroom. Preston and Molly turned to see Professor Reilly standing there. "I have a seating arrangement for you."

"A seating arrangement, sir?" Preston responded.

"Yes. It will be easier for me if you all have assigned spots," Professor Reilly told Preston. After looking down at the piece of parchment that he held in his hand, he continued. "Mr. Thompson, move a seat to your left and scoot back a table. You'll share that table with Mr. Bryant. And Miss Weasley, you are a lucky guesser. You can stay right where you are. You share that table with Mr. Longbottom."

Over the next ten minutes, the rest of their class arrived. When the tardy bell rang at 8:00 sharp, the entire class was in their spots.

"Why did you bring every single one of your books with you?" Frank questioned, looking at Molly's bag.

"I didn't know if I would have time to go back to my dormitory," Molly whispered back to him.

"I had plenty of time, and the Gryffindor dorms are much further away than the Ravenclaw dorms," Frank replied.

"Farther," Molly corrected him. "Farther refers to physical difference. Further refers to metaphorical distance."

"Molly?"

"What?"

"Shut up," Frank said, ignoring the glare that the red-head gave him so that he could pay attention to Professor Reilly.

* * *

Molly spent most of her free period in the library, where she worked on her Transfiguration homework: read and summarize the first three sections of Chapter One. She got the assignment done easily in the two hours, so she retreated to the Ravenclaw Common Room, where she got her Herbology and History of Magic textbooks.

Lunch was boring. Alysha sat next to her and told Molly all about the walk down by the lake that she and Fred had gone on during their free morning. Eventually Alysha stopped talking, and everyone stood up to head to their next class. Leah then caught up with Molly and Alysha to walk with them to Herbology.

"Welcome, students," Professor Longbottom called as the three friends entered the greenhouse.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Alysha responded. Molly and Leah both smiled at Professor Longbottom before scanning the room for a place to sit. As soon as Alysha saw Fred with an empty seat next to him, she hurried away from Molly and Leah.

"That's gonna get old really fast," Leah muttered as she and Molly wandered over to the two last empty seats, which were in front of the room, and directly in across from Tyler Jordan and Frank Longbottom.

"We meet again, Weasley," rank said to Molly as she sat down.

"Frank, we have the same schedule. We're stuck together every day, all year," Molly responded.

"We'll learn to cherish our free periods," Frank commented, his blue eyes flashing.

"Ha-ha," Molly said sarcastically, giving Frank a deserved glare. Neither she nor Frank noticed Tyler and Leah exchange looks.

"Did you finish the Transfiguration homework?" Frank asked Molly as the classroom's chatter grew louder.

"During my open period," Molly replied.

"You two are way too much alike," Tyler said, staring at Molly and Frank.

"No we're not," the Head Boy and Head Girl said at the same time. They turned and glared at each other as Leah and Tyler burst out laughing.

"All right! Let's get this class started!" Professor Longbottom said loudly to the class, silencing Tyler and Leah's laughter, as well as the class's chatter. "This is your seventh year, if you haven't already noticed," he began, getting a couple of laughs from several students. "This year is very important for all of your careers. I want all of you to be successful, so I will not allow any slacking in my class. Now, because this will be a long two hours of class if we jump right into Herbology, let's do a quick experiment to illustrate your need for effort in school, especially this year. You shouldn't let yourself be distracted, because then you will not be successful." He paused and looked around the classroom with a sly grin on his face. "Frank, Molly, Leah, and Tyler, will you four please come up here? You'll make good examples and you're right here in front." The four students did as they were told.

"Now Molly and Frank, you two stand on this line," Professor Longbottom pointed to a magically drawn line on the floor. "Leah and Tyler on that one," he pointed to an identical line just a couple of feet away from the one that Molly and Frank stood on.

"Okay, now, to represent well-balanced students who balance their studies, friends, families, and other activities well, we have Molly and Leah. And to represent the students who are er—distracted we have Frank and Tyler." Professor Longbottom waved his wand and several folded paper airplanes appeared in front of him. "_Oppungo_," the man said, pointing at his son and Tyler. Immediately, the paper air planes began attacking the two boys.

"Dad!" Frank said, swatting at one of them.

"Now we see why he picked Frank," someone in the classroom said. The class laughed as Professor Longbottom grinned.

"Anyways," I'm going to give both groups the same task. They each have these Muggle-made water balloons that they will be throwing back and forth. Each time the group successfully throws and catches the balloon, the lines will move farther away from each other," Professor Longbottom explained. He handed a water balloon to both Leah and Tyler. "Go!" he then shouted.

Leah and Tyler both threw the balloons. Molly and Frank caught them easily, then threw them back after they had taken a step back. Leah and Tyler both caught them, though Tyler had to do it one-handed because a paper air plane had tried to fly up his nose. The class laughed. They took a step back and threw the balloons back. Frank let out a yelp as a paper air plane flew into his ear and he almost dropped the balloon when he caught it. After another step back, the two returned the balloons to Leah and Tyler. Leah let out a laugh as Tyler almost dropped his balloon when an airplane started repeatedly flying into his face. They both took another step back and threw the balloons again. Molly squeaked as she almost dropped hers out of pure clumsiness, but her squeak was hidden by Frank's yell and the splash that followed. All of the paper airplanes had started attacking him by poking him in his sides. He completely missed the water balloon, and it smashed into his face, soaking him.

The class laughed as each of the airplanes disappeared and Frank glared at his father, who leaned against his desk with a smug smile on his face. Molly looked at Frank and started giggling herself. He glared at her, then took out his wand and pointed it at the balloon that was still in Molly' s hand. It exploded, soaking the red-head. She yelped as the class laughed harder.

"How nice of you," Molly told him sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest.

"I never miss out on a change to embarrass you, Weasley. And it entertained them," Frank replied, nodding toward the class.

"Siccaran," Professor Longbottom said, pointing his wand at both Frank and Molly. The two both magically dried off. "Obviously, distractions don't help you in life," he told the class. "Thank you, Frank, Molly, Tyler and Leah. You may take your seats. Now, let's get into Herbology. Open up your books to page seven and begin reading the first paragraph."

* * *

**Author's Note: I feel like that got super cheesey. Did that get super cheesey? I always imagined Neville turning into the super-awesome professor that everyone loves. And I imagine him picking on his children in class. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon...I have a lot of free time over Christmas, and had to cancel the plans that I had for New Year's Eve, so maybe I'll spend New Year's Eve writing...**

**Thanks for reading! If you have any comments, questions, concerns (wow I felt like a teacher typing that...good thing that's what I'm going to school to be...) you can review or send me a message. Also, I'm currently on the look-out for a beta reader for this story, and two of my other stories, if anyone happens to be interested. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I got the next chapter up! (Finally...) I was hoping to have my first update of the summer done sooner than this, but I guess that life happens. My hope is that by the end of the summer I'll have gotten at least 1-2 more updates done, though I do have other things that I need to be working on this summer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so so so so much for reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only my own original characters and ideas.**

* * *

Thursday was a busy day for Molly. She had no free periods, and collapsed into bed around two in the morning, after she had finished her homework that was due the next day. The seventeen-year-old had been kicking herself for not scheduling a different time other than her free Friday morning to meet with Frank to figure out the patrolling schedules for the prefects.

Molly trudged into the library, where she and Frank had agreed to meet, right at eight o'clock, when most people were going to their first class. After scanning the library for her partner, the Head Girl sat down at a table and began unpacking her bag. Once Molly had all of her parchment in a neat stack and several different colored bottles of ink laid out on the table, she looked up and found Frank standing a few feet away with a hesitant look on his face. Molly raised her eyebrows at him.

Frank took a couple steps toward Molly and set down his bag. "You know, Molly, there is such a thing as being _too_ organized."

"Lies," Molly replied, grinning.

"And you kind of get this really scary look in your eyes when you're working. I was scared to interrupt you," Frank continued.

"Oh, please," Molly responded, waiting for him to get settled in his seat. "I've figured out how we can do this really easily—"

"When have you had time for thinking about this?" Frank interrupted. "I didn't go to bed until after two last night, and if you had your homework done in time to be able to do this, I'm going to be worried."

Molly gave him a glare. "I didn't either, but I was thinking about it while I was eating breakfast. Do you really need to know when I think about things?"

"Well, no. Can we get back on track, please?" he replied.

"You're the one who brought that up in the first—" Molly began to argue, but was silenced by a glare from Frank. "Anyways, I was thinking we could divide each of the shifts for prefect duty into different groups and color code each group." Molly continued to explain her plan as Frank listened. By half-way through the morning, Frank and Molly had put together a schedule that they thought was flawless.

Frank was triple-checking their work as Molly was cleaning up when Frank put the schedule down and looked at Molly. "Hey, Molly?"

"Yeah?" Molly questioned, laying some of her ink bottles into her bag.

"We make a good team," Frank told her with a genuine smile.

Molly blushed slightly, and cursed her Weasley genes. She gave Frank a smile and said, "Yeah, I guess we do."

* * *

_"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Molly! Happy birthday to you!" _

Molly groaned when she woke up early to singing exactly one week after she and Frank had made the prefect schedules. She and Frank's class schedules only allowed for them to take midnight shifts for patrolling the hallways. On Thursday nights, Frank and Molly patrolled the sixth and seventh floors of Hogwarts, as well as all the towers, which meant a night full of stair-climbing. Being woken up early on the one morning that she could sleep in—especially when that day was her birthday—was not something she appreciated.

"Come on, Molly! You're eighteen years old now! Be excited!" Alysha told her.

The Head Girl held back a growl. "I'll be excited when I'm awake. It's only—" she looked at her watch, "five-thirty. Why are all of you even up?"

"Because it's your birthday, Molly," Irene answered.

"That's not a good enough reason," Molly growled. "Go back to sleep, all of you. You don't even have class until after lunch."

"But, Molly—" all four of her dormmates began. Molly interrupted.

"Go back to bed or I will give you all detention!" Molly spat. The girls obeyed, holding back giggles.

* * *

Later when Molly got out of bed, she went straight to the Great Hall for breakfast after dressing. For once, Molly was one of the last students to enter.

"Molly, hurry up! You have an entire stack of mail here!" Alysha called to her from the Ravenclaw table.

When Molly reached her spot, she saw a stack of mail for her. She'd gotten a birthday card from all of her relatives, as well as many family friends. Her parents, grandparents, and her godparents, Bill and Fleur, had also sent her gifts. From her Grandpa and Grandmum Weasley, she received a new sweater.

"Your grandmum makes the best sweaters. I might steal this one every once in a while," was Alysha's comment after Molly held the light blue sweater up to look at it.

"At least let her wear it once before you steal it, Alysha," Leah told her, coming up behind her friends. "Happy birthday, Molly," she added, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks, Leah," Molly said.

"This is from all of us," Leah said, handing Molly a package and gesturing to Alysha and Molly's other friends that were sitting around her. Molly opened the package and found a box of Honeyduke's chocolates. Written on the box was "Emergency chocolates—because we know you'll need them."

Molly smiled. "Thank you," she said, setting the box on top of her sweater. Molly opened up the remainder of her presents as Alysha, Leah, and a few other friends looked on. From her parents and Lucy, she got a silver necklace with a circle pendant with diamonds on it. Her maternal grandparents sent her a box of sweets from the small muggle sweet shop that had been Molly's favorite place to visit when she was younger. Victoire sent her a copy of a book on beauty charms. Molly resisted rolling her eyes at the book as Alysha immediately opened it to scan the pages.

The gift that caught Molly's attention the most was a book from her Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. The book was called _Magical Societies of the World_, and Molly instantly fell in love with it.

"Uh oh," Alysha said, her eyes twinkling. "Molly has a new book. Guess we won't be seeing her for the next week while she's memorizing it."

"I'm not going to memorize it," Molly argued, giving Alysha a shove.

Alysha rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of memorizing things, we have a quiz in History of Magic later that I want to be prepared for," Molly said.

"You're so weird," Leah muttered.

"See you in the library," Molly responded, grabbing her bag and walking out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Molly checked her watch and smiled. She had just finished her last assignment that had been assigned so far that week, except for the assignment for Arithmancy that was due on Monday. She had an hour left before lunch, then class afterwards: the perfect amount of time to finish her assignment.

After she'd been working for around ten minutes, Molly heard someone sit down next to her. Molly looked up to find Frank sitting next to her. "Hi, Frank," Molly said slowly.

"Have you worked on the tenth question for the Arithmancy assignment yet? I think I got it right, but I wanted to check with you to see if you got the same answer as I did," Frank told her.

Molly looked at her own assignment and compared her answer with Frank's. "It looks like we have the same answer and the same work, so it's probably right."

"Okay, thanks," Frank said, picking up his assignment and walking back to his own table. Molly watched him go, puzzled, as self-consciousness flooded her mind. She knew that she shouldn't worry, but that didn't stop a small part of her. She and Frank had known each other since they were young, and he hadn't acknowledged the fact that it was Molly's birthday. If anything, Frank had been more distant than he was most days.

She really wasn't sure why the fact that Frank had ignored her birthday bugged her so much. Usually, Molly got annoyed any time that people gave her extra attention because of her birthday, so why was she so disappointed that Frank never said anything?

Molly shook the thought out of her mind, telling herself that it wasn't a big deal. Later, in class, Molly and Frank acted the same as they normally would, and Frank still didn't mention Molly's birthday. By that time, Molly really was tired of being wished a happy birthday that she no longer cared, and was actually somewhat thankful.

During supper, James and Fred had sung "Happy Birthday" to her from across the Great Hall. Molly had wished that she could crawl under the table as every student in the Great Hall turned to stare at her. When she finished her supper, Molly hurried to the Ravenclaw Common Room so that she could avoid people and be alone for the rest of the night with her new book.

* * *

The next morning, Molly went to breakfast, as usual. Most of the other students slept in on Saturdays, so the Great Hall was mostly empty, other than the students who rose early and wanted breakfast, or had a full enough schedule that they had classes on Saturdays too. Molly sat down at the Ravenclaw table across from Rebecca Finnegan, who Molly knew as one of the prefects.

"Hey, Molly," Rebecca said as Molly sat down. Molly greeted her in return and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Rebecca chatted to Molly about various things from clothes to classes to family, and Molly half-way listened. Every few minutes, Molly found herself looking over at the Gryffindor table toward where Frank was eating breakfast with Fred.

"Molly?"

Molly jumped at the sound of her name. Rebecca was staring at her. "What? Sorry," Molly said quickly. She realized that her quick glance at Frank had turned into staring at the Head Boy.

"I asked how you thought Lucy was getting along with the other Gryffindor girls. My little sister, Brandi, is one of the other first-year Gryffindors and it sounded like they've been getting along," Rebecca said.

"Oh, yeah," Molly said, focusing on the conversation. "Yesterday when Lucy and I talked she said everything was going well. She really likes her classes." Molly didn't include that Lucy had told her about some of the arguments that had broken out between Brandi and the other Gryffindor girls in their dormitory.

"Brandi kind of takes after our dad and goes looking for fights sometimes. I'm glad she hasn't done that here yet," Rebecca continued.

"Uh huh," Molly replied absent-mindedly as she took a bite of her toast. "Oh, the mail's here," she said to change the subject as the swarm of owls entered the Great Hall.

A brown tawny owl dropped a letter in front of Molly. Molly picked it up and raised her eyebrows. Normally, she never got mail.

"That looks important," a voice said behind Molly. She flinched and turned around to glare at Frank. Frank stood next to Fred, and the two were grinning at Molly.

"Must you? Always?" Molly asked them.

"Yep," Fred said, taking a seat next to Molly. "Well?" he questioned, pointing to the envelope.

Molly sighed and began ripping the envelope open. Her eyes widened when she had read the first few lines. "Oh, Merlin," she breathed. Frank leaned down to look at the letter over her shoulder, and Molly elbowed him. He stood up straight and gave Fred a grin as they waited for Molly to finish reading the letter.

Finally she set the letter down, a smile on her face. "And?" Fred questioned once again. Molly turned to look at him, and her smile turned into a glare.

"Stop eating my toast!" she told him. Molly hadn't noticed Fred steal the toast off of her plate while she had been reading the letter. Fred handed what was left of the toast back to her, and she made a face. "On second thought, keep it," she told him. Fred shrugged and took another bite out of it.

"You're really good at changing the subject," Frank commented, pointing to the letter.

"Oh. I got invited to apply for an internship at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. The application is by invitation only," Molly told them. Fred, Frank and Rebecca all offered their congratulations before they were interrupted.

"So you got one too?"

Molly turned around again. Behind her stood Elaine Robinson, a girl that was a seventh-year Slytherin who Molly had several classes with. Molly and Elaine didn't not get along, but they two had shared a rivalry since their first year.

"Yes, I got one," Molly told her. "I take it you're applying too?" she continued after a short pause.

"Yes," Elaine answered, flipping her dark, curled hair over her shoulder. "See you in class." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the Great Hall.

Molly checked her watch. "Oh, Frank. We should get to class too," she told him, placing her letter carefully in her bag. "See you later, Fred," Molly told her cousin as she got up to leave. Frank followed her, his own bag on his shoulder.

"So what do you have to do to apply for that internship?" Frank asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Write a 2000 word essay on why we think we should be chosen for the internship," Molly answered.

"You've got Elaine beat then. You're really good at writing essays," Frank told her. She smiled.

"Thanks, Frank."

* * *

**Author's Note: And there is the end. Thanks once again for reading! If you don't mind, reviews are appreciated immensely! But if you don't feel like reviewing, that's okay too. Haha. Shout-out to Mona Skyes and Spades of Hell for reviewing Chapter Two! Thank you!**


End file.
